


Bunny Cake

by wipklaine (bowtieowl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/wipklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt feels guilt. The threat to ruin the Easter holidays is real and it's not easy for Blaine to find a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for [Laura](http://hedwig-darren.tumblr.com/). I hope you have chocolate and cake ;) Happy birthday!

"Guilt is a horrible thing. Sometimes it's bigger than the crime itself and on top of that it's ever growing, gnawing away everything good and light." 

That's how Kurt starts to explain it. His eyes are glassy and he can barely look Blaine in the eyes. They sit next to each other on the couch, only inches apart. Blaine fears the worst. Of course he does. His husband fumbles with his own fingers and he swallows hard several times. 

"I'm so sorry," Kurt says after a moment. The room is thick with tension. It's been like this since 'Can you sit down with me for a second?' and 'We have to talk.' There are several scenarios that come to mind. Everything from an affair to a wrong investment that will eat up their savings and maybe on top of that their children's college funds. "I wish I could turn back time." 

Very cautiously Blaine reaches out and rests a hand on Kurt's knee. "Whatever it is, we can get through it, Kurt. Just please talk to me and tell me what happened." 

His tone is serious, but encouraging. Blaine is determined to fight for his family. There's no other option. What he doesn't expect is the confusion on his husband's face. Kurt's eyes widen and his lips form an 'Oh' before his cheeks blush and there's the smallest of smiles that makes him look younger. 

"Right," he says and takes Blaine's hand. "I should have maybe started with that… It's just so embarrassing." 

Blaine's still prepared for everything. "It's okay." 

"I ate the chocolate bunnies." 

Maybe Blaine hasn't been prepared for this. "What?" 

The redness from Kurt's cheeks spread over his entire face and he scrunches up his nose. "The chocolate bunnies for the kids… I ate them. And now I feel like I'm about to pull a Jimmy Kimmel prank on our children only that there's no happy end where I tell them it's a joke. There are no bunnies." 

Blaine tries very hard not to laugh. He should have guessed that whenever Kurt gets dramatic like this, it's usually not that big a deal. That's a trait they have in common. But he also would never minimize Kurt's suffering like that. After all, guilt is a horrible thing. 

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine tries and the glare he receives from Kurt lets him know that he's probably still too easy to read even when he doesn't laugh. "We just go out and buy new ones. We still have a day." 

"They were from the farmer's market!" Kurt is utterly offended and then he seems to remember that all of this is his fault. He repeats his own words but thick with regret. "They were from the farmer's market…" 

Blaine thinks for a moment. He hates to see Kurt miserable. More than that, he really doesn't want to let down the little ones. There has to be a solution. It's somewhere. All they need is something sweet, something that's a bunny and something with more value than a chocolate bunny from Target. Then suddenly he remembers. "Kurt!" 

"What?" 

"Remember Easter 2016?" Blaine grins widely now and he waits till the memory hits Kurt too. 

When it does they grin at each other. 

"The cake bunnies." Kurt's voice is triumphant now and determination makes him sit up straight. "You're a genius." 

Blaine receives a smooch on the cheek and then they both hurry to get to work. Kurt gets out all the ingredients while Blaine goes through a few kitchen drawers that are barely ever opened. They contain various tools to make truffles, a cheese knife that's a little bit bigger than their usual cheese knife and a lemon squeezer they never really understood how to work among other things Blaine doesn't even remotely understand. In the third drawer, he finds the baking forms he's been looking for. 

A couple years ago Rachel half-drunkenly admitted that as a child she had desperately wanted to get a chocolate bunny, if only once. Kurt being Kurt he was dead set to bunny Rachel's life up, but soon enough he gave up when he couldn't find a vegan Easter bunny that didn't look horrible. Instead he bought baking form and made her bunny cake. Afterwards Kurt felt accomplished, Rachel was happy and Blaine found another reason to be in love. 

Now he's preparing the forms for Kurt and helping with the smaller preparations while Kurt himself is whirling through the kitchen, focused on baking the perfect cake to make up for the chocolate bunny murder. 

It takes five hours till they're done, till the cake has cooled down enough to frost it and place it on edible Easter grass. It looks absolutely stunning. 

Blaine takes a picture – a real one and a mental one – and files the bunny cake away together with Kurt's happy smile. 

The next day their children squeal when they see their Easter present. They don't know it yet, but they will turn into superstars at preschool and school because who needs a lame chocolate bunny when you can have cake? Kurt still feels slightly guilty, but Blaine knows the feeling will pass. 

In the evening, when they lay in bed together, wrapped up in each other's limbs, their skin hot and their hearts beating fast, Blaine remembers the flour in Kurt's hair and the chocolate that he licked from his finger. He smiles and looks up at his husband. "Why did you eat the chocolate in the first place?" 

"Huh?" Kurt asks lazily, his eyes almost closed. Then he grasps Blaine's question. The blush is back. "Oh. Right… I needed something to calm my nerves and there was no other chocolate in in the house." 

"Calm your nerves from what?" 

"Being nervous," Kurt admits. "I couldn't get my present for you right and I was close to just buying you socks." 

Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt's shoulder, nuzzling his skin. "You got it right in the end. It's perfect." 

The bow tie with the little bunnies and flowers lies on the nightstand. 

"I only got it right after I had the chocolate," Kurt explains. 

"Well, in that case…" Blaine shifts his weight and stretches out, half on top of Kurt to reach his lips and kiss him softly. "The end justifies the means." 

"Because it's a happy end?" Kurt asks. 

"It is," Blaine grins and starts to squirm. "And the way I see it, it will be once again in just a few minutes…"


End file.
